The present disclosure relates to a power receiving unit such as an electronic device terminal, a power transmission unit supplying power to the power receiving unit, and a feed system using the power receiving unit and the power transmission unit.
In recent years, attention has been given to a feed (charging) system (wireless feed system, or a non-contact feed system) that may perform wireless (non-contact) electric power supply to, for example, a consumer electronics device (CED) such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, and a mobile music player. This may allow charging, for example, by merely placing an electronic device (a secondary-side device) on a charging tray (a primary-side device), without using (connecting) a connector of a power-supply device such as an alternating current (AC) adapter. In other words, terminal connection between the electronic device and the charging tray is unnecessary.
Such a wireless feed system may be discussed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-160535, 2011-160518, 2004-260917, and 2010-272628.